hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Black (S3-S1)
Frank Black has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Frank Black is the main character and hero of the television show Millennium. Character History Early Life And Career Frank Black was born on May 5th, 1940 to Henry and Linda Black. Linda often had visions of Angels and was somewhat withdrawn from the Black Family, and it seems likely that Frank inherited her gift, which benefited him later in life when after completing his education, he became an FBI agent who specialized in particularly gruesome serial killer cases for the FBI. Frank quickly earned a reputation for his unique gift to see into the mind of a killer and understand them on a personal level, but his gift was often more of a curse, as Frank was often disturbed for long periods of time by the many disturbing sights and visions he saw during his career. Millennium Frank eventually retired from the FBI to live with his wife, Catherine and their daughter, Jordan. He moved his family to Seattle, his birth town. While living there, Frank served as a consultant for the local police department, helping them with a number of bizarre and grisly cases after he began consulting for the Millennium Group, a secretive organization that believed in religious prophecies and strongly believed that the increase of crime in the late 1990s was the result of the Millennium coming to an end. Frank endured his share of emotional hardships during his work for the Millennium Group, including often being distant and separated from his family. Frank sometimes suffered several mental breakdowns from the magnitude of the cases he dealt with on a daily basis. The Time Is Now Frank eventually realized how corrupt the Millennium Group was when they were about to unleash the Marbug Virus, resulting in a deadly plague that resulted in a number of civilian casualties across the Pacific Northwest, including the death of Catherine. Frank formed an enmity with the Group and ultimately an enmity with his long-time friend and partner Peter Watts, after Watts defended the Group's actions, and would try to dismiss Frank's accusations against the Group. In the eight months following the release of the Marbug virus and the recovery from it, Frank and Jordan moved to Falls Church, Virginia, where Frank resumed work for the FBI. During his work for the FBI, he became partners with a young and new agent named Emma Hollis. Frank and Hollis would be close friends during their work together, with Hollis helping Frank to expose the Group's corruption. Goodbye To All That Frank and Hollis' friendship would ultimately be shattered and short-lived in the end, when Hollis accepted membership with the Millennium Group, as they had found a cure for her ailing father who was suffering from Alzheimer's. Frank's friendship with Watts would be restored however, when Watts provided Frank with a folder containing important information to help him live with Jordan in peace, Watts ultimately sacrificing his own safety for Frank and Jordan's well-being. Frank and Jordan fled from Falls Church and back to Seattle, where they tried to resume living normal lives. When the Millennium itself finally came to an end and the new Millennium began, the world still remained intact, disproving much of the Group's theories of the world ending at the end of the Millennium. However, that didn't mean the new Millennium didn't hold new hardships for Frank and his family. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One John Doe In November 2006, just days after the confirmed death of John Kramer (The Jigsaw Killer), Frank was called out of retirement to help assist with another murder case in Los Angeles, with a killer on the loose who seemed to use the same MO as The John Doe Killer, with his MO of the Seven Deadly Sins. Frank agreed to assist with the case, despite his retirement, and he flew to Los Angeles to assist. When he arrived, he did vast amounts of research on the case and deduced that Detective David Mills, who'd been institutionalized after killing Doe, would be beneficial to the case. Frank went to Pescadero State Mental Hospital to meet with Mills and learn more about the case. Frank managed to convince the Pescadero staff that Mills' involvement with the investigation would be critical, and they reluctantly released Mills only to assist with the case, and anything that happened to Mills was on Frank's watch. John Doe was somehow back and seemingly targeting people associated with the Jigsaw killings or at least had some connection with people involved in the killings. Doe was eventually apprehended following an intense chase after he paralyzed LAPD Officer Pete Jones. Frank left home for Seattle after Doe's capture and was thanked for his assistance to the case, though Doe would soon escape and be on the loose again, prompting another manhunt. Regular Appearance Frank stands five feet ten inches and a half tall and weighs around one-hundred seventy pounds, with a very thin and lean body type. He has naturally grey hair (formerly brown) and blue eyes. His hair went grey following the events of Catherine's death, but in recent years he has dyed it brown. He sports a distinctive and easily recognizable face with it's wrinkles and age lines. Frank usually wears casual clothes and is particularly notable for always wearing a jacket of sorts. Trademark Gear Frank usually carries a sidearm, normally a 9mm Beretta 92FS semi-automatic pistol, and his FBI credentials and identification with him when helping to investigate crimes. Category:FBI Profilers Category:Semi-Retired Federal Agents